Eight Weeks
by addictedtolove92
Summary: Eight hectic weeks into the life of Dr. Allison Blake-Carter.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: So this is my first Eureka fanfic and for those who care, I'm totally and completely a Jack/Allison shipper. Please enjoy! _

_Summary: 8 weeks into the life of Dr. Allison Blake-Carter._

**Eight Weeks**

**Prologue**

Sophia Rose Carter rested comfortably in her very safe—Jack made sure of it—high tech bassinet, courtesy of Fargo and Holly. They'd had it overnighted from their super-secret post the moment they got word that Allison went into labor. Her name was inscribed in white in an attractive font neither Jack nor Allison recognized. With its girly frills and soft colors, it definitely gave off a comfortable, baby friendly vibe. It made no noise and wasn't too high tech that the new parents had to worry about their baby. All in all, Fargo and Holly did a good job.

Fargo and Holly weren't the only ones to give gifts to the little girl. In fact, Jack and Allison had a room full of technology for Sophia, some of which they both agreed to never use but gratefully took anyway. Some of those presents were painfully ill-conceived and completely unsafe. Allison found that she much preferred plain old onesies and bottles, even pacifiers were great. Jack found it easier to tactfully turn them down; they were very capable of providing their child with things that she needed. Of course Allison shot that sentiment down straight away; if people put in their time to create something specifically for Sophia, then it was their duty to accept, no matter how dangerous the invention—there was no rule that said they _had _to put it to use. Allison learned that the hard way. When expecting Jenna, she'd turned down a very lethal looking baby swing from an up and coming scientist. Suffice it to say, to this day, said scientist still had hard feelings toward her.

Her head nestled on his chest, Allison snuggled up into her husband's side. The stress and events of the past few days was still lingering and she was exhausted. Sophia couldn't have chosen a worse time to make her debut. On Christmas Eve while enjoying a late lunch with their family, Allison's water broke. Used to babies coming at inopportune moments, the family kicked into gear, loaded up the car, and headed to the hospital. Sophia wouldn't be born for another 12 hours, on December 25, 2012 at 2:20 AM.

Pulling her even closer, Jack pressed a kiss to Allison's forehead. "You did an amazing job."

Allison smiled looking up at him. "**We **did an amazing job."

Right as her parents were leaning in for a kiss, Sophia chose that moment to make her presence known. Jack moaned his complaint as Allison back away. "Get used to it honey. Sophia's needs come before our own."

"Story of my life," he replied watching his wife carefully lift Sophia into her arms.

**To be continued . . .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.**


	2. And the Fun Begins

_Author's Note: I'd just like to thank you guys for the reviews and follows and favorites and all that jazz! It means the world to me! Thanks you soooooo much and enjoy this next chapter. Now, on to the story. Oh, and all mistakes are my own._

**Eight Weeks**

**And the Fun Begins . . . **

Allison felt revitalized as she stepped out of the shower, white towel wrapped around her body. She was exceedingly satisfied that her once large belly was getting back down to the size she was used to. There was still a noticeable bump, but not big enough that she couldn't easily conceal it. One thing she loathed about pregnancy wasn't the pregnancy itself but the stages after. It literally took the willpower of a monk to discipline herself into dieting and exercising the way she had before pregnancy. Carrying a child gave her the excuse to eat what she wanted. After all, she was 'eating for two.'

Allison pulled her wet, thick mane into a high ponytail then changed into a pair of sweats and one of Jack's hoodies. With Jenna and Sophia still asleep, she took the moment to give her parents a quick call. As usual their conversation consisted of updates on Kevin, Jenna, and now Sophia. They were both equally excited about meeting their new granddaughter and insisted on sending her a dress, like the frilly one they had made after Jenna was born, specifically to be worn for professionally taken pictures. No doubt, so they could brag and boast mercilessly and fill their sitting room. There was no use in Allison turning them down, even if the lace and embellishments on said dress created nasty red welts on the baby's delicate skin.

As the conversation was steering away from the kids and directly to Jack, Sophia's high-pitched cries filled the room via the baby monitor on the bedside table. Allison ended the call politely with the promise to give them a call later then made her way to the nursery.

"Hey sweetie," Allie whispered as she lifted the unhappy child into her arms.

Thus, her day without Jack began.

oOoOo

"Jenna," Allison called, "mommy does not have time to play hide and seek!"

Allison stood in the middle of the living room with Sophia nestled comfortably inside the baby-sling across her shoulder and she was visibly irritated. Jenna had been 'missing' for about 5 minutes, but long enough for Allison to figure out that she was feeling rather playful.

"SARAH, can you please tell me where Jenna is?" she asked the oddly quiet smart-house. ". . . SARAH?"

"She's, umm, in the shower, Dr. Blake."

"In the shower?" she asked, incredulous.

As if on cue, the precocious toddler reappeared in front of her mother sopping wet. And right on time, her cell phone rang, Jack's name lighting up the small screen.

"Jack, I don't have time to talk," Allison barked into the receiver.

["Allison, listen, you and the kids have to get out of the smart-house right now."]

"What? Why? What's going on?"

["You have to get to GD ASAP, okay? The bunker isn't safe."]

"Jack," she exclaimed gathering their things. "What's going on?"

["I'll explain it to you when you get there. I sent Andy to get you guys but he got sidetracked, you're gonna have to get there yourself."]

"Kevin—"

["I'm pulling up at Tesla now. I'll take care of him; you focus on Jenna and Sophia."]

Confounded by her current circumstances, Allison kicked herself into gear. Always prepared for a natural disaster to occur, Jack suggested that she always keep an overnight bag for herself and the kids in her car. He'd been displaying an overly cautious behavior ever since the 'AI apocalypse'—as he liked to call it. Kevin, Jenna, and a very pregnant Allison had been stuck in SARAH after Andy unknowingly reprogrammed her following one of his bi-monthly upgrades.

Allison picked her soaked daughter up and placed her right in front of the door. "Jenna Carter," she began sternly, "don't you move a muscle."

With that said, she scurried to the kitchen to grab a few bottles which she stuffed into the diaper bag and grabbed her keys. Once at the car, Allison placed Jenna securely in her booster seat then put Sophia in her car seat—which she abhorred. As Sophia voiced her disdain at being confined to the seat, Allison burrowed through the diaper bag for the pacifier.

"I know Sophia. Mommy knows you hate the dumb old carseat."

"Mommy," Jenna cried.

"Not now, Jenna—"

"Mommy," the child insisted.

Allison looked up to find Jenna holding a bright blue binky.

"You're a life saver."

oOoOo

"What is going on?" Allison demanded as she walked into Henry's office toting a carseat, diaper bag, and Jenna.

While their current situation was anything but humorous, Henry had to chuckle at the sight before him. Used to Allison's work persona, it caught him off guard to see her in quite an extreme form of 'mommy mode.'

"Let me get that for you," he said grabbing the carseat and setting it on his desk.

"Thanks. So would anyone like to fill me in?"

With a sigh, Henry began to explain to Allison, in depth, the current catastrophe taking place in the small town. And once again, it ended with Jack having to risk his life in order to save them from themselves.

As Allison took out her cell to call Jack, Henry and Grace were captivated by their goddaughter.

" . . . Jack, _please _be careful. I need you back in one piece."

["I promise, Allison, I'll be fine," he said as Dr. Mastersen strapped him into the long, hanging device. "Ouch!"]

"Are you okay?"

[Jack mumbled something unintelligible to himself while the good doctor chastised him for not keeping still. ". . . I'm **FINE**," he answered looking callously at the doctor.]

"Is Jo there?" Allison asked turning away from Jenna. At the age of 3 she was a very precocious child and very sensitive to the moods of her parents. At hearing her father's name, her head immediately shot up, wondering where he was.

["She's on the other end of my ear piece and she's watching me on the monitor. I'm in good hands."]

Allison huffed. Jo had been Jack's partner for years and they made a good team, but the fact still remained; s_he _was his wife and _she _was the only person she trusted enough to have his back 150%. She'd go to the ends of the Earth for the man. ". . . You are to call me the very second this thing is through Jack Carter. I mean it."

[He couldn't help but laugh at the stern mother vibe she was giving off. "I will. Huh? . . . Allie I have to go. Give the girls a kiss for me. I love you.]

"Love you too."

Allison disconnected the call and turned back to Jenna whose brown eyes shone with concern. She sat down next to her and put her on her lap.

"Daddy will be here before you know it," she whispered to her eliciting a bright smile from Jenna. Like always the sight of Jack or sound of her daddy's voice excited her to no end.

oOoOo

An hour and a half after ending their call, Allison sprinted into the infirmary, worry etched on her soft features.

"He's fine, Dr. Blake," Dr. Sheen—her replacement—said, putting a cast on Jack's leg.

"How did this happen?"

"I fell," he winced.

Allison smiled sympathetically, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. "You broke your leg." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yep."

"You choose now, of all times, to break something."

"Sorry," came his wounded reply.

"You're lucky I love you," she smiled as she bent down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Alright, love birds," Jo exclaimed walking into the room, "crisis averted. Dr. Mastersen finally got his crazy device under control, and thanks to Carter, it is officially temporarily out of commission."

"What?"

"When you took that nasty fall, you crushed a vital part of it. Apparently, it took months to develop and considering its intricate functions, it'll take even longer to repair it. Oh, and he's on probation, indefinitely."

"Good. Maybe next time he'll be a little more careful with his inventions."

"I'll make sure of that," Jo retorted. "Good job today, Carter. Have fun with your recovery," she laughed, then walked out.

"Har de har har! . . . This is gonna be hell."

**To be continued. . . **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm broke and in college. In fact, after college, I'll probably be in debt.**


End file.
